


Being Discreet

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee and Ryo know how important it is to keep their relationship a secret from their colleagues.





	Being Discreet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, They keep their relationship a secret from their colleagues,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7

It’s a conscious decision, because now they’re lovers they know they can’t afford for anyone they work with to find out about their relationship. That kind of fraternisation between partners is against the rules, and neither of them wants to be assigned a different partner, or God forbid, get sent to a different precinct. The thought of not working together, bouncing theories off each other, sharing an office, and being a part of every aspect of each other’s lives… well, it doesn’t bear thinking about. Dee pushes such thoughts to the back of his mind and does his best to ignore them.

The thing is, he’s come to depend on Ryo, not only to do the bulk of their paperwork, but also to keep him focussed and out of trouble. He knows he can be a bit of a loose cannon, but Ryo is a stabilising influence, and Dee gets yelled at by the old badger a lot less than he used to. That’s probably a good thing, so discretion is the key to maintaining the status quo.

Thankfully, although they’re all good cops and highly observant when they’re working a case, his and Ryo’s colleagues at the 27th are a lot less observant when it comes to anything not work-related. Everyone knows he and Ryo are firm friends, everyone knows Dee invites himself over to Ryo’s for meals as often as he can get away with, and everyone knows the two of them carpool frequently instead of both of them driving to work in separate cars. All of that is fine and normal. Nobody needs to know that when they show up in the same car it’s usually because they spent the night together doing things that would definitely be against the rules if anyone found out.

At work they’re strictly partners and friends. The investigate cases together, eat lunch together, maybe grab a couple of beers together after work, along with the rest of the guys. Once they’re off the clock and away from their colleagues though, they can let down their guard, talk about more personal things, plan dates, go out for dinner and a movie, and sit in the back row making out like teenagers.

They’re not stupid; they know that eventually someone is bound to see them together off duty in a romantic setting, but they’ll deal with the fall-out when it happens, and not before. Until then, they’ll continue with their double lives, friends at work and lovers at home. As long as they take a few basic precautions, they’ll be fine.

The End


End file.
